


The most popular whore on the Grandline

by GayLuffyFan



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Cages, Fake Character Death, Forced Orgasm, Forced Prostitution, M/M, Nudity, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 19:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20318032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayLuffyFan/pseuds/GayLuffyFan





	The most popular whore on the Grandline

Kapitel 1  
ein sonniger Tag auf der Grandline, der Strohhut Kapitän Monkey D. Luffy unterwegs auf   
einer ihm unbekannten Insel „wo bin ich hier nur gelandet und wo ist die Sunny hin?“ denkt   
sich der schwarzhaarige junge laut als er eine kleine Stadt in der ferne sieht „oh eine Stadt   
da gibt es bestimmt was zu essen“ sagt der schwarzhaarige jung als er zur Stadt rennt. Einige   
Minuten später war Luffy in der Mitte der Stadt angekommen und guckte sich fragend um   
ohne zu bemerken das er beobachtet wird. Die beiden Männer, die den Strohhut  
beobachten sprachen die ganze zeit miteinander bis sie auf ihn zugingen und ihn ansprechen   
„hey jung suchst du etwas bestimmtes?“ „oh ja ich suche eine Gaststäte, um etwas zu essen“   
sagte Luffy „was für ein Zufall wir wollen grade zu einer guten gaststäte gehen“ erwähnt der   
eine Mann und Luffy sagt mit einem grinsen „wirklich? Dan begleite ich euch“ „okay“ sagte   
der eine Mann und der andere nickte nur als sie los gingen. Einige Minuten später erreichen   
sie eine dunkle gase und Luffy fragte die Männer „geht es hier wirklich zur Gaststäte?“ der   
eine Mann sagt nur „ja“. Als sie sich unbemerkt fühlen und tiefer in der dunklen gase waren   
überwältigen sie den jungen und legten ihn seesteinhandschellen an „hey was macht ihr da?   
Ich dachte ihr wollt mich zur gaststäte bringen“ sagt Luffy mit wütender stimme und der eine   
Mann lacht nur und sagt „Strohhut wir haben andere dinge mit dir vor“ als er Luffys Wange  
streichelt. Der andre Mann knöpft Luffys Hose auf und zieht sie mit einem ruck aus und   
macht das gleiche auch mit seiner Boxer Shorts. Anschließend schneidet er Luffys weste auf   
und schmeißt sie mit seinen anderen Sachen weg. Nun war Luffy völlig nackt und der eine   
Mann sagt nur „die brauchst du nicht mehr“ dann spreizt der Mann Luffys arschbacken und   
bearbeitet Luffys enges Loch mit seiner Zunge. Luffy konnte nur stöhnen und der andre  
Mann packte seinen steifen Schwanz aus und sagt zu Luffy „nimm es in den Mund“ Luffy   
sagte wütend „ein scheiß werde ich tuhen“ der Mann ergreift daraufhin Luffys schwarzen   
haare und drückt ihn an seinen Schwanz. Luffy öffnet seinen Mund, um dagegen zu   
protestieren aber bevor er etwas sagen konnte hate er den Schwanz des Mannes im Mund.   
Als der andre Mann mit Luffys engen Loch fertig war nahm er seinen Schwanz und   
positionierte ihn an Luffys loch und schiebt ihn mit einem Mal hinein und traf sofort Luffys   
besondere stelle der daraufhin nur stöhnen kann. als der Mann der Luffy von Hinden nahm   
bemerkte das Luffys Schwanz langsam steifer wurde zielt er immer wider Luffys besondere   
stelle an und ergreift Luffys Schwanz und fängt an seine Hand auf und an zu bewegen und   
sagt „wie ich sehe gefällt es dir Strohhut du wirst eine perfekte Hurre Strohhut“ „ja wir   
werden mit dir sehr viel Geld verdienen“ sagt der andere Mann mit einem bösen lachen. Als   
sie fertig waren stecken sie Luffy einen Knebel in seinen Mund stecken seinen Schwanz in   
eine schwanzkäfig fesseln seine Füße. Einer der Männer holt aus seiner Tasche einen   
Vibrator und hält ihn vor Luffys Gesicht und fragt ihn „weist du was das ist?“ Luffy schüttelt   
den Kopf und der Mann schaltet den Vibrator an als Luffy ängstlich guckt. Der Mann schaltet   
den Vibrator aus und steckt ihn in Luffys engen loch und positioniert ihn so dass er auf Luffys  
besonderen punkt drückt dann schaltet der man den Vibrator auf die höchste Stufe und   
Luffy kann nur stöhnen und sein Schwanz versucht steif zu werden was der Schwanzkäfig   
aber verhindert. „keine sorge Strohhut der Cockring wird verhindern das du uns alles   
versaust“ sagt einer der Männer als er Luffys Augen mit einer Augenbinde abdeckt und ihn in   
eine Kiste stecken, um ihn unbemerkt von der Insel zu bekommen. Als sie damit fertig waren   
tragen sie die Kiste mit Luffy drin zu ihrem schiff und fahren von der Insel.


End file.
